Slamuary (2016)
'''MMWF Slamuary 2016 '''was the January pay-per-view for the MMWF. As its name suggests, it was the 2016 edition of the Slamuary PPV. It was the first PPV after the Edge of Midnight event that saw Brady Pope lose his world title, and the build to the January event revolved around Brady cashing in his rematch clause for the World Title. The ensuing First Blood match was made the main event of the night. The event was brought to you by World of Beer. Buildup There were three major storylines heading into the event. The first was CEO Maxius Slain's difficulty with gaining full control of the MMWF. Despite beating Trav Corron at Edge of Midnight's CEO Tournament, he could not seem to get support of the entire roster, and Trav had started a resistance faction to openly undermine his efforts. The destruction of his office on the preceding TNM led to Trav Corron being suspended by Maxius for Slamuary. The CEO himself would ensure the main event -- the cruiserweight title match between his Hitmen compatriot Crzy Cobble and Delta Uprising member Kudo Ryu -- went off without a hitch. The second was the void atop the Bitches Division left after Whitney Wilson's suspension. The Queen Bitch title was still vacant after her successful defense at EoM, and Maxius subsequently vacating the title. A set of Fatal 4-Way matches helped to determine the contenders for title. The eventual qualifiers were named as Junko Yokota and Jil Marie, who were in the middle of a violent and tumultuous feud, as well as RnFnD talent Victoria di Silva. However, Maxius still had his hands in the match's proceedings: a fourth member of mysterious identity was added to the card, who was eventually revealed to be Kelly Krush, who had joined the Hitmen. The final storyline had nothing to do with the CEO: Freekshow Shawn Wooley successfully defeated Brady Pope in a cage match at Edge of Midnight for the World Championship. Brady cashed in his rematch clause almost immediately after the event's conclusion. Winning his title back would make him the first person in 2016 to have two separate World Title reigns. Freekshow used his champion's privilege to choose the match type: a First Blood match. Despite the World Title being on the line, however, the Cruiserweight Title match was made the main event of the night. Controversy surrounded the event: Maxius Slain's original card for Slamuary came under fire as not making sense considering recent events and matches in the MMWF. His critics used the card -- which was missing the World Title rematch and had a mere 6 matches total -- as an example of Maxius's inability to lead the MMWF. The Hitmen defended the card, but it was not enough; it was scrapped, and CPO Dr. Whiteside and the then-anonymous CFO contacted a group of various wrestling "People in the Know" to concoct a new card for the event. After this occurred, the CFO announced he would finally reveal his identity at the event. Card & Results Category:PPV